Maddie O'Malley
|age = 24 |nationality = Irish-American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Eileen O'Malley (mother) Maggie O'Mally (cousin-niece) Rose O'Malley (cousin) Unnamed aunt/uncle Unnamed father Unnamed great-great-grandmother |partners = Charles Dupont (fiancé) |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Detective |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #56: The Darkest Hour (s3) }} Madeline "Maddie" O'Malley is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case. Appearing as the Detective of the Concordian Flying Squad, she serves as a partner to the player throughout the season. Profile 24 years of age, Maddie has cranberry red hair and green eyes. She wears a clover green suit over a burgundy vest and a collared shirt with golden collar tips and a black necktie. She also wears a black top hat with gold goggles on the rim, and a pair of earrings. Maddie is known to be witty, bold, and not afraid to get her hands dirty. She likes fast cars and trains, as well as proving people wrong. However, she has a weakness for absinthe. It is known that her parents both came from Ireland but she was born in Concordia. Events of Criminal Case Meeting Maddie In The Darkest Hour, Armand Dupont asked the player to find his great-grandfather Charles Dupont's notebook, where Charles had narrated his adventure with an agent who happened to have much the same characteristics as the player. Dupont, on his deathbed, then entrusted the notebook to the player. In the notebook, the story began with Charles, accompanied by Maddie, welcoming the aforementioned agent to the city of Concordia in the late 19th century. Overkill After the arrest of Madam Xiang, her mother Eileen arranged a marriage between her and some Dr. Arnold Wharton. Since Wharton was too old for her to stand, Maddie asked Charlie to be his fake betrothed and fool Eileen out of her plans, eventually succeeding. After that, Charlie let her keep his grandmother's wedding ring, hence becoming closer with Maddie. Little Murder on the Prairie After Maddie helped Charlie find his milking machine, they gave it to Adaline Galls. As they were leaving the Galls' farm, Maddie expressed her admiration towards Charlie, while Charlie complimented her back. The two then agreed to go on a romantic date. Death Comes to Lunch After the arrest of Francine, the player and Charles tried to speak to Maddie, who was still hungover from her bender after prohibition had been lifted. In pain, she asked them to get her some Ginger Storm, a fizzy refreshment that would cure her hangover. After curing her hangover, Charles then asked Maddie if he could move in with her, to which she agreed. Maddie then helped the player and Charles look for his gift to her. The player was able to fix Charles' key rack, symbolizing the two becoming roommates. Talk of the Town After the arrest of Hector Harvey, Eileen demanded that Charles propose to Maddie to spare her from scandal. However, Maddie rejected Charles's proposal and berated him for allowing her mother to get into his head. Maddie, Charles, and the player then went to confront Eileen for her interfering behavior. Maddie then told her mother that Charles was to move from the spare bedroom to hers, before the two kissed, causing Eileen to leave in a huff. Maddie and Charles then invited the player to join them at the hotel pool. Turn for the Worse During the murder investigation of Lynn Hart, Charles accidentally made Maddie disappear. She was soon released thanks to the help of Evie and berated Charles for his reckless actions. After arresting Lynn Hart's killer, Charles learned some magic tricks in order to ask for her forgiveness. His attempts worked and Maddie forgave him. Tipping the Scales After the arrest of Samson Drake, Charles and the player discovered (per Viola) that Maddie was pregnant. When the two talked to her about it, she revealed that she had known about it for a while. She explained that Dick had told her that she wouldn't be able to drink for a while, so she went to the Rochester warehouse to break her last bottle. The two then assured each other that they would be excellent parents and hoped that their baby got the best out of both of them. A Study in Pink After all the events, Maddie said that she and Charlie were engaged and that they were to be married soon. Gameplay The player may choose Maddie to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 1-hint partner. Trivia *Maddie is one of the few characters to physically appear in two different seasons. *Maddie is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. *Maddie is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *In Welcome to Concordia!, Maddie mentions she has a car which she named "MadMobile", a parody of the Batmobile. Case appearances Gallery Reveal MaddieO'MalleyDesc.png Screenshots MOMalleyMOTPQC208.png|Maddie, as she appeared in Death Comes to Lunch (Case #37 of Mysteries of the Past). MO'MalleyMOTPC212.png|Maddie, as she appeared in Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past), Turn for the Worse (Case #46 of Mysteries of the Past), and Tipping the Scales (Case #51 of Mysteries of the Past). Maddie_-_Case_172-1.png|Happy 1 Madeline-Case182-1.png|Happy 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-18.png|Happy 3 Maddie-Case208-12.png|Happy 4 Maddie-Case208-6.png|Happy 5 Madeline-Case177-10.png|Happy 6 Maddie_-_Case_178-16.png|Happy 7 Maddie_-_Case_178-26.png|Happy 8 Madeline-Case182-7.png|Waving Madeline-Case171-1.png|Excited 1 Madeline-Case179-2.png|Excited 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-12.png|Winking Madeline-Case171-2.png|Grinning 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-19.png|Grinning 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-27.png|Grinning 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-41.png|Grinning 4 Madeline-Case182-3.png|Grinning 5 Madeline-Case177-11.png|Fantasizing 1 Maddie_-_Case_178-17.png|Fantasizing 2 Madeline-Case179-6.png|Fantasizing 3 Maddie-Case208-9.png|Fantasizing 4 Maddie-Case208-11.png|Fantasizing 5 Maddie_-_Case_172-32.png|Compassionate Madeline-Case222-1.png|Affectionate Maddie_-_Case_172-23.png|Glancing 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-26.png|Glancing 2 Maddie_-_Case_178-20.png|Glancing 3 Madeline-Case177-5.png|Serious Maddie_-_Case_172-11.png|Thinking 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-17.png|Thinking 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-40.png|Thinking 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-45.png|Thinking 4 MaddieThinking.png|Thinking 5 Maddie_-_Case_186-4.png|Thinking 6 Maddie_-_Case_192-2.png|Thinking 7 Maddie_-_Case_193-4.png|Thinking 8 Madeline-Case171-3.png|Confident Maddie_-_Case_172-25.png|Determined 1 Maddie_-_Case_178-21.png|Determined 2 Madeline-Case179-1.png|Indicating 1 Madeline-Case183-1.png|Indicating 2 Maddie-Case208-5.png|Indicating 3 Madeline-Case183-2.png|Inviting Maddie_-_Case_172-4.png|Shocked 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-5.png|Shocked 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-14.png|Shocked 3 Maddie_-_Case_190-2.png|Shocked 4 Maddie_-_Case_172-33.png|Sweating 1 Madeline-Case174-5.png|Sweating 2 MaddieTired.png|Sweating 3 Maddie_-_Case_192-1.png|Sweating 4 Maddie_-_Case_172-29.png|Stressed Maddie_-_Case_172-43.png|Sad 1 Madeline-Case173-3.png|Sad 2 Madeline-Case174-3.png|Sad 3 Maddie_-_Case_188-7.png|Crying 1 Maddie_-_Case_188-8.png|Crying 2 Maddie_-_Case_188-10.png|Crying 3 Madeline-Case173-2.png|Nervous 1 Maddie_-_Case_193-5.png|Nervous 2 MO'MalleyC31-1.png|Nervous 3 Madeline-Case172-5.png|Worried Madeline-Case178-32.png|Relieved 1 Madeline-Case182-6.png|Relieved 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-7.png|Suggestive Maddie_-_Case_172-9.png|Disgusted 1 Maddie_-_Case_177-1.png|Disgusted 2 Maddie_-_Case_178-7.png|Disgusted 3 Maddie_-_Case_178-8.png|Disgusted 4 Maddie_-_Case_178-19.png|Disgusted 5 Maddie_-_Case_186-5.png|Disgusted 6 Maddie_-_Case_172-36.png|Angry 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-37.png|Angry 2 Madeline-Case173-4.png|Angry 3 Maddie_-_Case_177-2.png|Angry 4 Madeline-Case179-5.png|Angry 5 Maddie_-_Case_178-22.png|Angry 6 Maddie_-_Case_178-24.png|Angry 7 Madeline-Case182-5.png|Infuriated MO'MalleyPleadingMOTP.png|Begging 1 Maddie-Case208-3.png|Begging 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-10.png|Unsure 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-28.png|Unsure 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-34.png|Unsure 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-44.png|Unsure 4 Maddie_-_Case_178-14.png|Unsure 5 Maddie_-_Case_178-25.png|Unsure 6 Maddie_-_Case_178-27.png|Unsure 7 Maddie_-_Case_172-38.png|Embarrassed 1 MO'MalleyC29-1.png|Embarassed 2 Madeline-Case174-4.png|Embarrassed 3 Madeline-Case172-6.png|Scared Madeline-Case179-4.png|Freaking out. Maddie-Case208-2.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case174-1.png|Hopeless 1 Madeline-Case182-2.png|Hopeless 2 Maddie_-_Case_178-28.png|Hopeless 3 Maddie-Case208-1.png|Hopeless 4 Maddie_-_Case_178-11.png|Shh! Madeline-Case182-4.png|Whooping Maddie_-_Case_172-20.png|Blushing 1 Maddie - Case 172-30.png|Blushing 2 Madeline-Case174-8.png|Blushing 3 Madeline-Case174-9.png|Blushing 4 Maddie_-_Case_178-18.png|Blushing 5 Madeline-Case181-1.png|Blushing 6 Maddie_-_Case_188-4.png|Blushing 7 Maddie_-_Case_188-11.png|Blushing 8 MO'MalleyBlushMOTP.png|Blushing 9 Maddie_-_Case_172-16.png|Stumped Maddie_-_Case_172-6.png|Confused 1 Maddie - Case 172-31.png|Confused 2 Maddie_-_Case_178-13.png|Confused 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-15.png|Clueless 1 Madeline-Case174-6.png|Clueless 2 M'OMalleyC7-2.png|Clueless 3 Maddie_-_Case_178-15.png|Clueless 4 Maddie_-_Case_172-39.png|Clueless 5 Madeline-Case177-4.png|Clueless 6 M'OMalleyC7-3.png|Clueless 7 Maddie_-_Case_178-23.png|Clueless 8 Maddie-Case208-10.png|Clueless 9 Maddie_-_Case_172-3.png|Curling her hair with fingers. Maddie_-_Case_172-24.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_178-9.png|Exhausted Maddie_-_Case_178-4.png|Singing Maddie_-_Case_193-3.png|Howling Maddie_-_Case_178-5.png|Drunk 1 Maddie_-_Case_178-6.png|Drunk 2 Madeline-Case183-6.png|Drunk 3 MO'MalleyDaytime1.png|Wearing a fancy dress. MO'MalleyDaytime2.png|Ditto. MO'MalleyDaytime3.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_172-13.png|Showing her badge. Madeline-Case174-7.png|Ditto. Maddie-Case210-1.png|Holding a cat. Maddie-Case210-2.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_172-21.png|Holding a Concordian Gazette newspaper. Maddie_-_Case_188-5.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_188-6.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case175-1.png|Holding a lottery ticket. Madeline-Case175-2.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_188-12.png|Holding a picture of Arnold Nottingham. Madeline-Case175-3.png|Holding a Christmas cracker. Madeline-Case175-4.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case175-5.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_188-1.png|Holding a mechanical trap. Maddie_-_Case_188-2.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_188-3.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case177-6.png|Holding a flask. Madeline-Case177-7.png|Holding a flask, sneezing. Madeline-Case181-6.png|Holding Elisa Melody's notebook and Mr Alastor's letters. Madeline-Case181-7.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case183-3.png|Holding a glass of absinthe. Madeline-Case183-4.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case183-7.png|Ditto. Maddie-Case208-7.png|Holding a glass of Ginger Storm. Maddie-Case208-8.png|Ditto. MO'MalleyC29C1.png|Wiping Whiskey Punch off her face. Maddie_-_Case_194-1.png|Holding a note. Maddie_-_Case_186-1.png|Holding binoculars. Maddie_-_Case_186-3.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_186-2.png|Looking through binoculars. Madeline-Case177-8.png|Drawing her gun. MO'MalleyGun2.png|Holstering her gun. Maddie_-_Case_178-1.png|Donning a dress. Maddie_-_Case_178-2.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_178-3.png|Ditto. PhoneCallO'MalleyMOTP.png|On the phone. PhoneCallO'MalleyMOTP2.png|Ditto. MO'MalleyDrinkMOTP1.png|Holding a glass of champagne. Maddie_-_Case_190-5.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_190-4.png|Spitting champagne. M&C1.png|Maddie and Charlie. M&C2.png|Ditto. M&C3.png|Ditto. M&C4.png|Ditto. M&C5.png|Ditto. Charles%26Maddie.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charles-Case212-1.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charles-Case212-2.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charles-Case212-3.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charles-Case212-4.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-1.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-2.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-3.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-4.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-5.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-6.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-7.png|Ditto. M&C6.png|Maddie kissing Charles. NalleyDupontKissMOTP.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charles-Case212-5.png|Ditto. WalterMadeline1.png|Maddie with Walter Abernathy. WalterMadeline2.png|Ditto. WalterMadeline3.png|Ditto. CFSGuns-1MOTP.png|Maddie with Isaac and Rose. CFSGuns-2MOTP.png|Ditto. CFSGuns-3MOTP.png|Ditto. EO'MalleyMOTPMi.png|Eileen O'Malley, Maddie's mother. RoseMaggieO'MalleyMOTPMi.png|Rose and Maggie O'Mally, Maddie's cousin and niece respectively. Charles-Case171-1.png|Charles Dupont, Maddie's boyfriend. Madeline-Hint.png|The player may choose Maddie to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. Madeline_Issac-SceneCleared.png|Maddie and Isaac will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. MaddieEnergy.png|Maddie in a "Need Some Energy" pop-up. Madeline-Recruit.png|Asking for new recruits. ArthurIsaacMaddieCharles-GotoNextCase.png|Maddie fills a report for the player. Maddie_-_Get_More_Stickers.png|"Get More Stickers!" Madeline-Surprise-UnlimitedEnergy-1.png|Maddie in a "You Have a Surprise!" pop-up. ComingSoonMOTP-1.png|Maddie in an in-game artwork promoting Mysteries of the Past. Promotional stills Mysteries_of_the_Past_Teaser.png|Maddie appearing in a promotional artwork for Mysteries of the Past. 2017InternationalWomenDay.jpg|International Women's Day 2017! Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Partners